


Drunken Truth

by brownrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, rated teen up because of a few swear words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 07:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16425059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brownrice/pseuds/brownrice
Summary: Jihoon is eager to get answers. And Woojin is just as eager to not give it to him.





	Drunken Truth

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this is my drafts since May. O.O This one is a gift to [@traum95](https://twitter.com/traum95)  
> <3

Jihoon is worried. He keeps on tossing and turning, trying to force himself to fall asleep, but it won't work. He knows it's way past midnight since it hasn't been that long since he checked the time. The clock on the wall in their shared apartment reads 1:23 AM, but the space beside him on their bed is cold and empty of the red-haired person named Park Woojin. Also his boyfriend. And at this moment,  _ also _ an asshole.    
  
  
They had a fight earlier - their biggest one ever. Woojin, being the non-confrontational one in their relationship, took his keys and wallet and stormed out the front door, leaving Jihoon behind frustrated.   
  
  
He knows Woojin is hiding something behind his back. He does not miss the way Woojin avoids his eyes or quickly changes the topic whenever he brings it up. It's been going on for a week now. He's been really patient with Woojin, giving him some time and space, assuring him that he's always there if he needs someone to talk to. But he's only human after all, with flaws and limitations. Jihoon can't take it no more. He decides to confront Woojin about it the minute he comes home from work. Jihoon only wants the truth out of his lover tonight.    
  
  
_ Is something wrong? At work? With your friends or family? With us? _   
  
  
He can't help but think he did something wrong for his boyfriend of 3 years to be acting up like this. His insecurities are eating him up. He's an overthinker and he can come up with a thousand reasons telling him he's to blame for Woojin behaving like this - cold and distant. But he does not know that for sure, which bothers the fuck out of him. Not until he hears it coming from Woojin himself will he ever have peace of mind.   
  
  
Jihoon is eager to get answers. And Woojin is just as eager to not give it to him.   
  
  
He does not know where he went after the slamming of the door and raised voices. He leaves him messages on Kakao and the number 1 is still there — as if mocking him and his efforts to contact his boyfriend. Woojin's phone is ringing, which means he must still be alive, right? He's worried but he's also seething, knowing that Woojin has his phone with him but isn't picking up his calls.   
  
  
As if on cue, his phone starts to ring with "nae sarang chamsae" flashing on the screen. He answers it in a heartbeat and yells out a

 

 

"Where the fuck are you?!"

 

  
  
"Uhh.. hey. Is this "nae sarang hoonie" I'm speaking with?"    
  
  
Flustered that it wasn't his boyfriend calling him with that nickname but another man, Jihoon can feel the heat creeping up on his face, dusting his cheeks a shade of pink. But he remembers someone is on the other end of the line and that someone is using his boyfriend's phone to call him. 

  
  


_ Dorm Jihoon activated. _   
  
  
"Yes, that's me. What are you doing with my boyfriend's phone?" irritation evident in his tone of voice.    
  
  
"Woah, easy there. Look, your boyfriend passed out on the bar. I think he had way more soju than he could handle."   
  
  
"What's the address?" Jihoon is already putting on the nearest pants and hoodie he can grab within his reach. Before the call ends, he's already out the door warming up the car engine, and driving to the said address to fetch his wasted boyfriend.  _ Still an asshole _ , he thinks.    
  
  
It takes 15 minutes for Jihoon to arrive at the pub. He drives as fast as he can, trying hard not to go over the speed limit or beating the red light. He doesn't have a hard time looking for Woojin because he's the only person there, aside from the staff wiping the tables down and mopping the floor.    
  
  
Jihoon takes a seat on the high stool chair beside his. The neon pink bar lights were still on — softening the color red of his hair, tanned skin glowing under dim lighting, lips slightly parted making soft snoring noises.

 

 

_ Goddamnit. He's whipped for this asshole. _   
  


  
"Oh hi. You must be "nae sarang hoonie" ? He recognizes the man's voice from the call earlier.    


 

  
  
"I'm Ong Seongwoo, I was the one who called you." Jihoon nods and shakes the hand offered to him. He really should ask Woojin to change his name in his contacts. Not that he does not like it (he loves it) it is just embarrassing in this situation.   


  
  
"Please call me Jihoon, Park Jihoon." He says a little too fast as his introduction.   


  
  
"I apologize for my rude behaviour earlier." Jihoon scratches the back of his neck sheepishly.    


  
  
"Oh, that's completely understandable. I would have freaked out too if someone else aside from my boyfriend was using my phone." Seongwu reassures him with a smile.  
  
  
"But I don't think you need to worry about this one." Seongwu playfully points his finger at his boyfriend.  
  
  
"What do you mean?" Jihoon's interest is piqued.   
  
  
"Jihoon ah. Jihoon ah. Where are you?" Unguarded. Woojin's voice is dripping with satoori. Another one of his traits Jihoon finds charming. The low rumble of his voice which makes him completely entranced like a spell he doesn't want to be broken.   
  
  
"I'll leave you two for a while. I have to make sure everything is locked up before we leave." Jihoon nods as Seongwoo excuses himself.  
  
  
"Shhh… I'm here, Woojinie."   
  
  
"Mister, you are really pweety~ But you are _not_ my love hoonie. My love hoonie is the prettiest. His eyes are so big and beautiful, they hold a galaxy of its own. You'll get lost in them, but then you can't help but stare some more till you lose track of time. But you don't regret it one bit. I can stare at those eyes forever."  
  
  
_Just how many bottles of soju did you drink? He's not only drunk but he also sounds high._ _Come to think of it, I've never seen Woojin this drunk. Ever. Not until tonight._  
  
  
"Woojinie, let's get you home." Jihoon holds his hand but Woojin weakly swats it away.   
  
  
"Don't touch me, Mister! I- I have a boyfriend. A really REALLY cute one! He is mad now… because of me. But I love him so much… he looks cute even when he is mad. Like an angry Jigglypuff."

 

 

Woojin is ugly crying now — tears making his eyes glassy, chest heaving in an uneven rhythm, shoulders shaking while he is hunched over the bar.   
  
  
A smile unknowingly creeps up on Jihoon's face. Woojin gets himself drunk because of their fight earlier. And he is now confessing his undying love for his boyfriend to a  _ stranger _ .    
  
  
"Oh? And why is he mad at you?" Jihoon decides to play along.   
  


  
"I- I was keeping a secret from him."   
  


  
This is it. Woojin is about to reveal his biggest fear. He's about to crush Jihoon's heart. He doesn't know if he's ready for this.    
  


  
"I wanted to surprise him with a lease for a new apartment that allows pets. We went to an animal shelter last week and he said he wanted to adopt a puppy but we can't in our current apartment. So I went searching for one after work hours and met a few landlords during the weekend. I knew that if I talked to him about it, it might slip out from my tongue and I'll ruin the surprise. So I avoided him the whole week. I know I'm stupid. I found one though. I finally found one… But Jihoonie is mad at me."

 

 

Woojin is out of breath. Jihoon is speechless. He isn't expecting this. He is getting ready for the worst. But this. This is just so sweet.   
  


  
More warm tears streak from his boyfriend's eyes. It's a waterworks display. Usually, Woojin would hide his crying face away from him and if he would pursue him further, he'd lock himself up in their bathroom and then came out freshly-showered but with noticeable swollen red eyes. "I got some soap in my eyes." It was a lame excuse and he knew it himself. 

  
  


But he knows Woojin would come around and tell him only after the issue has been resolved. That's why no matter how ugly Woojin is crying right now, it feels so refreshing to Jihoon to see him unravel like this. With the help of liquid courage, of course. And he can't help but get teary-eyed too.   
  


  
"Mister, do you happen to have tissues on you?" 

  
  


Woojin looks up at him with his sparkling wet black orbs. Jihoon brings himself as close as he possibly can and wipes away the tears on his face with the paws of his hoodie. His favorite pink hoodie because Woojin gave it to him as a gift last Christmas.    
  


  
"Th-thank you, Mister."   
  


  
"You are welcome, Woojin-sshi."   
  


  
"How'd you know my name? I don't remember telling you that."   
  


  
"Oh… I- I…" Before he even can come up with an answer, Woojin was sleeping again.    
  


  
"Hey Jihoon! I'm going to lock this place up now." Seongwu reappears from the kitchen. "Do you need any help with him? I could call my boyfriend. He's just outside. Minhyun ah!!!"    
  


  
Jihoon is thankful for the help. Not only is Woojin heavy, but he is also screaming and kicking when he was being put inside a "stranger's car". Even if that stranger is his boyfriend. He fastens the seatbelt on Woojin when he feels warm air tickling his neck. 

  
  


"Jihoon ah.. I'm sorry. I love you." 

  
  


Gahd. If only Woojin is sober enough to not push him away, he'd make out with him right then and there.   
  


  
"Hey! Next time, both of you should come together. My treat. I own this place." Jihoon bows and thanks Seongwu and Minhyun.    
  


  
The drive back home is silent except for the soft mumbling of apologies and confessions from a drunk Woojin. Jihoon is all he could think about in his sober and not-so-sober version.    
  


  
Once they reach the building, Jihoon stumbles from keeping Woojin from falling. 

  
  


Elevator out of service

  
  


_ Fuck my life _ . He swears the elevator is working perfectly fine when he left. Their apartment is only on the 3rd floor but he was balancing the weight of 2 fully-grown adults. Thankfully, Woojin is not anymore protesting or he would have slapped the hell out of him till he is sober enough to walk on his own. Jihoon fumbles for his keys when they were standing in front of their door and when he manages to unlock it, Woojin's face almost falls flat on their tiled flooring. Thank God for his fast reflexes. Jihoon dumps Woojin onto their bed, sighing in relief and groaning in pain because of his stiff muscles.    


 

  
Jihoon sits on the edge of the bed, observing the serene sleeping figure of woojin. 

 

  
  
"Hot… so hot." he murmurs under his breath. Jihoon stands up and takes off Woojin's shoes then his socks, leaving them beside their closet. He then sits back down and proceeds to take off Woojin's jacket one sleeve at a time. When it is taken off, he continues to unbutton his polo shirt , on his third button he feels rough hands stopping him midway.    


  
"Mister, didn't I told you earlier I had a boyfriend? Stop touching me. I don't want him to be mad at me. So please… stop. I'm only sleeping here for the night then I'll leave in the early morning."

 

  
  
"All right then." Jihoon releases his hands. "I'll leave you alone now. I'll be outside if you need me."

 

  
  
"Thank you. Your future boyfriend must be so lucky to have you."

 

  
  
_ No, I think I'm the lucky one. _

 

  
  
***** 

  
  
The next morning, Woojin wakes up with a massive hangover and barely any memory from last night. He lets his fingers lay on the side where Jihoon use to occupy.   
  


  
_ He must be still mad at me. But how did i manage to get home by myself? _ he wonders.   
  


  
He goes straight to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower, getting rid of the smell of alcohol and cigarettes on his skin. With a towel covering the lower half of his body, he takes out new boxers, tshirt and shorts. Throwing the clothes from last night to the laundry basket. Towelling his still wet hair, he makes his way to the living room and is shocked to see Jihoon on their sofa, sleeping soundly while hugging his plushie. He sits on the tiny space that isn't occupied by Jihoon's body.

 

  
  
_ He must have been so mad to not sleep beside me _ , he says aloud.   
  


  
"Woojinie, are you awake now?" Jihoon is awake, his eyelashes fluttering softly, stretching his arms and legs in the cramped sofa.   
  


  
"Jihoon ah… about last night… I-" Jihoon abruptly sits up and silences the words from him with a brief kiss on his lips.    
  


  
"I know, babe."    
  


  
"What do you know?"  Jihoon rests his forehead against his.   
  


  
"I know why you've been avoiding me this past week. I know all about your surprise for me for my birthday."   
  


  
"But… how?" Woojin seems confused. He never said anything to anyone, especially to Jihoon.   
  


  
"You got so wasted last night that the owner of the club called me to get you. You thought I was a stranger and told me everything while ugly crying. "   
  


  
"Oh. I- I'm sorry. I just wanted to surprise you on your birthday and now i ruined everything."   
  


  
"Babe, you know i love you right? And I want to know everything that's going on in your mind. What makes you sad. What makes you happy. What makes you angry. Don't leave me in the shadows next time because i hurt when you are hurting. Share your burden with me, Woojin. Don't hide from me."    
  


 

Woojin pulls Jihoon into an embrace, and kisses the exposed skin on his shoulder.

 

  
"I'm sorry. I love you. I promise to tell you everything from now on… except the surprises. That one's a special case." 

 

 

Jihoon breathes in the scent of Woojin's body wash, drawing circles on Woojin's back.

 

 

“I love surprises. I love you.”

 

 

“I love you more.”    
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to [@lilicadearest](https://twitter.com/lilicadearest)  
> for beta-ing this!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always appreciated ^^ do check out [@2parkweek](https://twitter.com/2parkweek)  
> on Twitter!!!
> 
> Twitter: [@ricegrainfairy](https://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy)  
> Curious Cat: [@ricegrainfairy](https://curiouscat.me/ricegrainfairy)


End file.
